What So Serious?
by shiholeen
Summary: Kim Mingyu, si murid baru menjadi terkenal karena sikap rebelliousnya. Dan suatu hari, ia menyelamatkan seorang siswa dari korban pembullyan. Tidak ia sangka bahwa itu adalah orang yang pernah menawarkan roti padanya, dan orang itu berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.


**CHAPTER 1**

Di bawah terik matahari yang panas, ratusan siswa berlari mengelilingi lapangan Seoul International High School, sekolah internasional yang mempunyai lapangan terbesar di Seoul. Banyak siswa mulai kepayahan, namun tidak berani untuk berhenti karena tatapan mengerikan dari anggota OSIS yang memperhatikan. Nafas mereka terputus – putus sementara mereka melanjutkan berlari. Seragam mereka telah basah oleh keringat.

Di barisan tengah, Mingyu mengamati teman masa kecilnya Chaeyeon yang tampak sangat pucat. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya tidak beraturan sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya. Kelopak matanya berair. Mingyu panik ketika gadis itu tiba – tiba jatuh, dan ia langsung berbalik.

"Chaeyeon! Jung Chaeyeon buka matamu!" Seru Mingyu. Chaeyeon tidak merespon.

Beberapa murid mulai mengitari Mingyu dan Chaeyeon sementara para anggota OSIS melihatnya tidak suka. Salah seorang dari mereka menerobos kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?" Bentaknya.

"Seorang siswa pingsan sunbae." Jawab seorang murid baru.

Anggota OSIS bernama Kwon Sohyun itu melirik Mingyu yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Chaeyeon. Dahinya mengerut.

"Dia hanya pura – pura pingsan!" Ujarnya tidak senang. Ditendangnya tulang kering Chaeyeon yang tidak diberi respon apa – apa.

"Bangun! Dasar murid lemah!" Hardiknya sembari menendang tulang kering Chaeyeon lebih keras.

"APA KAU GILA?" Teriak Mingyu berdiri menghadap Sohyun. "CHAEYEON MEMPUNYAI JANTUNG LEMAH DAN KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA BERPURA – PURA PINGSAN?"

Sohyun tampaknya ketakutan mendengar teriakan Mingyu. Sekarang semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mingyu segera mengangkat Chaeyeon dan membawanya ke UKS, tidak menghiraukan teriakan anggota OSIS lainnya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membawa Chaeyeon ke UKS secepat yang ia bisa.

BRAK

Pintu UKS Mingyu tendang dan ia membaringkan Chaeyeon di atas ranjang. Penjaga UKS tampak kaget. Tentu saja kaget, bagaimana bisa seorang murid baru dengan tidak sopannya menendang pintu UKS dengan membawa murid pingsan. Namun sang penjaga UKS menutupi keterkejutannya dan berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya si penjaga UKS.

"Temanku pingsan saat di lapangan tadi. Tolong rawat dia." Ucap Mingyu pendek.

Si penjaga UKS baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuamu?" Hardik Sohyun.

"Aku diajari dengan baik oleh kedua orangtuaku. Seharusnya sunbae yang perlu diajari sopan santun. Seorang siswa pingsan bukannya ditolong malah ditendang tulang keringnya. Otak sunbae dimana?" Jawab Mingyu santai.

Semua murid menahan nafas mereka. Ucapan Mingyu yang merupakan anak baru terhadap Sohyun yang duduk di tingkat terakhir membuat mereka semua _shock_. Tidak pernah ada murid baru yang berani melawan anak di tingkat terakhir, apalagi anak anggota OSIS. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Chaeyeon adalah sahabatnya dan melihat sahabatnya menderita adalah suatu kesakitan baginya.

"Kurang ajar! Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!" Pekik Sohyun tidak terima.

"Silahkan saja sunbae mengeluarkanku. Tapi apa sunbae pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menjual dirimu di klub malam di Gangnam?" Ucap Mingyu.

Pekikan kaget terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua mata memandang Sohyun yang sudah pucat pasi. Gadis itu berteriak panik.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Jangan memfitnahku!"

"Pamanku adalah pemilik klub itu dan ia memberitahuku apa saja yang terjadi disana. Kalau sunbae punya otak, sebaiknya gunakan otak itu untuk berpikir, bukan untuk menjual diri ke pria hidung belang!" Balas Mingyu sedikit berteriak.

Dalam sekejap suara 'Huuu' terdengar. Sohyun menangis tersedu – sedu dan meninggalkan lapangan, diikuti gerombolan anak yang melemparinya dengan kertas. Sedangkan Mingyu berdiri santai ditempatnya dan mengabaikan tatapan kagum semua murid. Seorang siswa merangkul bahunya. Ternyata Seokmin.

"Good job Mingyu-ya." Ucapnya tertawa lebar.

"Sunbae sialan. Dia kira aku akan diam saja melihat sahabatku disakiti?" Gerutu Mingyu.

"Beruntung saja Jaehyun tidak masuk hari ini. Kalau dia masuk, sudah dipastikan sunbae itu dikeluarkan dari sini. Kau tahu bagaimana bagus koneksi si Jung itu." Ucap Seokmin menerawang apa yang akan terjadi bila Jaehyun, pacar Chaeyeon mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudahlah aku lapar. Ayo ikut aku ke kantin."

"Ayo ayo!"

Kedua sahabat karib itu berjalan menuju kantin yang terletak di bagian paling belakang dari sekolah mereka. Sesampainya disana, kantin itu sudah ramai oleh siswa yang lapar. Mingyu berbisik pelan.

"Kau ambil minuman, aku akan ambil makanannya."

"Yosh."

Mingyu menerobos kerumunan murid dengan susah payah sebelum sampai di depan toko seorang ahjumma penjual roti. Mingyu mengambil roti melon kesukaan Seokmin dan roti cokelat. Namun sebelum ia mengambilnya, seorang sunbae mengambilnya lebih dahulu.

"Oh." Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulurkan roti cokelat pada Mingyu.

"Ambil saja, aku akan mengambil yang lain." Ucapnya.

"Aniyo. Sunbae saja, aku akan mengambil yang lain." Tolak Mingyu. Sebenarnya kalau yang menawarkannya sunbae lain, ia tidak akan menolak namun sunbae ini berbeda. Sunbae itu tampak sangat kurus dan matanya tampak lelah.

"Tidak kau saja."

"Tidak mau sunbae. Sunbae saja."

"Kau saja."

"Baiklah sunbae, kau saja."

Tidak ingin memeperpanjang perdebatan, Mingyu meninggalkannya sebelum pemuda itu dapat mengejarnya. Ia menemukan Seokmin sedang duduk di bangku pojok dan melemparkan roti itu padanya sebelum ia duduk dan menyabet ice choco dari tangan Seokmin.

"Rotimu mana?" Tanya Seokmin heran.

"Aku tidak nafsu." Jawab Mingyu berbohong.

"Tadi mengajak ke kantin tapi sekarang kau bilang tidak nafsu. Dasar aneh." Gumam Seokmin.

Dalam sekejap, nama Kim Mingyu langsung dielu – elukan sebagai pangeran sekolah. Tiada hari tanpa gadis – gadis yang memekik senang ketika Mingyu lewat. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka terang – teragan menyatakan diri sebagai 'Mingyu Lovers'. Geli sebenarnya, namun itulah kenyataannya. Katanya, gadis – gadis itu mempunyai beberapa alasan menyatakan diri mereka menjadi 'Mingyu Lovers'.

Yang pertama adalah karena Mingyu sangat tampan. Kulitnya yang berwarna gelap dan postur tubuhnya yang bak model membuat banyak gadis tergila – gila. Belum lagi rambut birunya yang dimodel samping kiri dan tampangnya yang angkuh.

Yang kedua karena ia jenius. Ia pernah memenangkan lomba kimia SMP 3 tahun berturut – turut dan bolak – balik mengikuti olimpiade. Selalu juara sekolah ketika ujian semester dan anak kesayangan semua guru, termasuk guru killer. Ia juga tidak pernah absen dan sangat rajin.

Yang ketiga adalah sifat rebellious-nya yang berani melawan sunbae tingkat akhir. Setelah insiden pertengkarannya dengan Sohyun, ia bertengkar kembali dengan Hana, seorang sunbae yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyobek buku biologinya. Ia dipanggil ke ruang guru setelah insiden pertengkarannya dengan Hana.

Yang terakhir adalah karena ia berasal dari kalangan atas. Ayahnya adalah seorang arsitek terkenal sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang desainer baju. Kakaknya Kim Myungsoo adalah aktor dan kakak tirinya Jaekyung adalah model.

Mingyu baru saja akan ke kantin ketika ia melihat seorang siswa dikelilingi oleh siswa lain yang tampaknya berandalan. Ia mendekat dan mendengarkan perkataan mereka secara seksama.

"Kau tahu Jeon Wonwoo? Kau begitu menyedihkan. Yang bagus darimu hanyalah otakmu."

"Hahaha benar! Kau yang anak orang miskin bisa bersekolah disini karena beasiswa tidak pantas ada disini!"

Mereka semua tertawa. Dahi Mingyu mengerut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pembullyan masih terjadi di Korea Selatan. Setahunya, pembullyan hanya terjadi di drama dan serial televisi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pukul dia bersama – sama?"

"AYO!"

Mingyu berlari ke arah mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia menyibakkan siswa terdekat dan melindungi murid yang tadi dikepung oleh gerombolan tadi.

"Kau? Bukankah kau Kim Mingyu!?" Pekik salah seorang murid kaget.

"Ya itu aku. Dan aku disini untuk melindungi dia." Ucap Mingyu nekat. Gerombolan siswa itu tertawa.

"Kim Mingyu si pangeran sekolah melindungi Jeon Wonwoo si rakyat jelata? Hahaha! Apakah aku harus menulisnya untuk dibuat drama?" Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Silahkan tulis saja, aku tidak takut." Jawab Mingyu santai.

"Oh jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon ayahku, bahwa aku mendapat ide cerita yang sangat bagus!" Gerombolan siswa itu tertawa lagi.

"Oh, kau Ki Yeonha kan?" Ucap Mingyu menunjuk gadis yang tadi mengejeknya. "Dan ayahmu Ki Jongyoo? Kakakku bilang bahwa naskah yang dibuat ayahmu sangat parah."

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Semua perhatian kini memusat pada Mingyu dan gerombolan siswa berandalan itu. Banyak murid yang mendekat untuk melihat. Mereka mungkin ingin melihat pertengkaran Mingyu dengan para sunbae lagi.

"Tahu apa kau tentang ayahku?" Hardiknya kasar.

"Ayahmu hanya bisa membuat ide cerita pasaran. Kakakku bahkan menolak tawaran film karena penulisnya adalah ayahmu. _Your father story is flop you know_?" Kata Mingyu mengejek.

Wajah Yeonha tambah memerah. Ia meninggalkan Mingyu dengan kesal diikuti gerombolannya. Mingyu membalikkan badannya, menatap siswa yang tadi menjadi korban bullyan Yeonha dan kawan – kawannya.

"Gwenchana. Jja, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sunbae." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, dan mata Mingyu membulat..

"Lho?"

 **TBC**


End file.
